


Insoliti amici

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, F/M, fight
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-Majinbu].Una giornata di pace di Goku e Vegeta.





	1. Cap.1 Sfida

Cap.1 Sfida

 

Vegeta strinse i denti, socchiuse le labbra e ringhiò. Alzò il braccio e socchiuse gli occhi. Le iridi d’ossidiana brillarono di luce rossastra e il palmo della mano fu avvolto da un bagliore dorato. Sentì una risata femminile e del rumore di tacchi. Guardò Bulma ancheggiare camminando dietro Majinbu, mettendosi una mano tra i corti capelli blu.

-Gallina suicida- pensò Vegeta. Rabbrividì e sentì il palmo bruciare. Un’aura bluastra lo circondò e i capelli a fiamma si piegarono per il vento che lo colpì. Osservò Majinbu gonfiare il molle ventre rosa, dai buchi sul capo uscì un po’ di fumo. Rise aprendo la bocca al massimo e si mise la mano libera in bocca. Con l’altra teneva una busta di plastica bianca, con una serie di spigoli e alcuni piccoli fori, dai manici s’intravedeva un lungo pacco rettangolare.

Vegeta sentì un fischio e una mano gli afferrò il polso. 

“Lasciami Kakaroth” sibilò il principe dei saiyan. Avvertendo l'aura del Son.

“Sta solo aiutando Bulma a fare compere, in fondo fa un favore a te e a Trunks. Non vi nascondete sempre al parco piuttosto che portare i suoi pacchi?” domandò Goku.

“Dammi un motivo per non ucciderlo” sibilò Vegeta.

“Io ti ho dato una possibilità e ne ho ricavata il mio migliore amico, dagli una chance. Era solo una creatura ingenua come un bambino in mano a un mostro” gli rispose l’eroe della terra.

“Lasciami” sibilò Vegeta. Goku obbedì e il principe dei saiyan abbassò la mano.

“Tsk, lo faccio solo perché non ne vale la pena” ringhiò. Si voltò e fece cenno al Son con il capo. 

“Ora vieni, mi devi una rivincita” ordinò.

“Certo!” esultò Goku.


	2. Cap.2 Fight

Cap.2 Fight  
  


Goku tentò di colpire Vegeta con un pugno al viso. Questo schivò e lo raggiunse con una gomitata al mento. Il Son riuscì a entrare con una ginocchiata. Entrambi i due supersaiyan caddero al suolo. I capelli dorati Vegeta tornarono neri e il supersaiyan di terzo livello del Son si spense. Il principe dei saiyan si rimise in piedi e lanciò una serie di onde. Si alzò un polverone rossastro e nel canyon si aprirono una serie di falle. Goku si teletrasportò dietro di lui cercando di colpirlo con un colpo di piatto della mano al collo. Il Briefs percepì la sua aura e lo schivò. Entrambi ansimavano e le gambe di Vegeta tremavano. Goku boccheggiò e indietreggiò.

“Ti sanguina la guancia” farfugliò. Vegeta digrignò i denti e strinse un pugno.

“Siamo ricoperti di ematomi, siamo sporchi e stanchi e tu pensi a un graffietto?” domandò. Avvertì delle fitte alla schiena.

“E’ ore che combattiamo. Pausa a casa tua?” implorò il più giovane.

“Pausa solo perché ho sete” sibilò Vegeta. Goku sorrise, gli abbracciò le spalle con un braccio e si portò l’altra mano alla fronte. Si teletrasportarono, riapparendo nel salotto color crema della Capsule co..


	3. Cap.3 Post-battaglia

Cap.3 Post-battaglia  
  


“Stai fermo una buona volta” si lamentò Goku. Si sporse e passò la pezzuola bagnata sulla guancia del principe dei saiyan. Il livido violaceo era ovale sotto l’occhio e scendeva un rivolo di sangue e di pus nerastro. Il principe dei saiyan ringhiò.

“Parla il bambinone che scappa alle siringhe” ribatté. Mostrò i denti e i suoi capelli tremarono per l’aura che lo circondò. Il viso del Son divenne bluastro e gli occhi gli sbiancarono. Vegeta deglutì e sporse il capo.

“Non ci sono siringhe, le faccio saltare io” borbottò. Girò la testa di scatto e alzò le spalle.

“Grazie” sussurrò Goku. Piegò le gambe, girò e tornò a passare la pezza sul segno sul viso dell’amico.

“Solo io posso batterti” biascicò il Briefs.

“Urca che passo avanti, un tempo mi dicevi che solo tu puoi uccidermi” ribatté alzando la voce Goku. Gonfiò il petto e la manica della tuta arancione si scucì mostrando la maglietta blu.

“Ci manca, ti troverei all’altro mondo” si lamentò Vegeta. Goku ridacchiò, si piegò e prese una bacinella d’acqua. La sollevò e la appoggiò ai bordi del divano. Guardò il principe dei saiyan passarsi la tovaglia sul petto nudo e sedersi sul divano. Si girò, raggiunse il tavolo e afferrò una ciotola con dentro tre banane, due arance e una pera. Raggiunse il divano e si piegò, appoggiandola sopra il tavolinetto davanti alla televisione.

“Papà! Papà!” gridò Trunks. Il principe sbuffò e sentì rimbombare i passi del figlio. Il piccolo glicine raggiunse la televisione e la accese.

“La maestra ha detto che se faccio un tema come quello di oggi mi dà dieci!” strillò. Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia e una vena gli pulsò sulla fronte.

“Anche Gohan prende tutti dieci” spiegò.

“Che vuoi farci con quell’aggeggio?” domandò Vegeta.

“Il prossimo tema lo voglio fare su Peter Pan e ora lo trasmettono” rispose Trunks. Vegeta espirò dalle narici.

“Schifo di giornata su questo sasso di gente inferiore” brontolò.


	4. Cap.4 In famiglia

Cap.4 In famiglia  
  


“E’ stupido credere esista un posto come quello” sibilò Vegeta. Sporse il labbro e assottigliò gli occhi. Incrociò le braccia e appoggiò la schiena contro lo schienale della poltrona. Osservò il bambino sullo schermo saltare, il cappello triangolare con la piuma bianca dritta gli ricadde di lato. Il piccolo combattente si sporse e mosse un paio di volte la mano in cui impugnava un pugnale. La calzamaglia verde si strappò nel punto in cui l’uomo davanti a lui lo infilzò con l’uncino. Il pirata mostrò i denti e tentò di colpire l’eroe, rimanendo incastrato con la spada nell’albero della nave.

“Perché non potrebbe esistere?” domandò Goku. Si portò alla bocca la banana e la morse ingoiandola. Sulla bocca gli rimase una scia di saliva e di crema bianca-giallastra.

“Un regno in cui non c’è niente di negativo? Se nemmeno su questo sasso si sta in pace” borbottò Vegeta. Si passò una mano sugli occhi e sulla fronte spaziosa. Chinò il capo sentendoli bruciare. Guardò il bambino sul tappeto. Gli occhi azzurri gli brillavano e teneva i pugni stretti, rivolgendo lo sguardo alla televisione.

“Bello!” urlò.

-Se fosse per te, la creerei un’isola che non c’è- pensò il principe dei saiyan.


End file.
